


Love Tried To Welcome Me

by rickc3k



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Theo Raeken, Claiming Bites, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post-Canon, Prostitution, References to Depression, Sad Liam Dunbar, Sad Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickc3k/pseuds/rickc3k
Summary: "Dunbar, what the fuck are you doing here? How did you find me?""I... I didn't find you, I was driving and got lost""Well, go get lost elsewhere, I don't want to see your fucking face around here"Theo and Liam have a falling out and Theo flees Beacon Hills
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 37
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit dark and there's talk about depression, hinted alcohol, drug use and prostitution. I was going for something else at first but then the story turned out this way, I even had to rename it, I used the title of a song by Madonna which kind of reflects the overall feeling of the story.

> Love tried to welcome me  
>  But my soul drew back  
>  Guilty of lust and sin  
>  Love tried to take me in
> 
> These are my lips  
>  But they whisper sorrow  
>  This is my voice  
>  But it's telling lies
> 
> I know how to laugh  
>  But I don't know happiness  
>  And I must confess  
>  Instead of spring, it's always winter  
> 

  


Liam hated that day more than anything. He should have just said no about going to the stupid party, but he was a push-over who couldn't say no to his classmate. Not only had the party been extremely boring, they had tried to fix him up with some nerdy looking guy who had nothing in common with him. He tried to make small talk and it was like talking in a foreign language, what the fuck was even a Strange Thing or whatever.

When the guy accidentally knocked Liam's drink and his shirt was soaked, he decided to call it a night. Then the valet guy took hours and someone had smoked inside his car so it was reeking horribly. They had argued like one hour about who would pay to have his car cleaned and nothing was agreed, Liam was going to sue their asses. Then he realized his phone had run out of battery at some point and he didn't know the way back to his house. He started driving and eventually ended up taking the wrong exit as was expected.

So now, he was fucking lost. And just to add insult to injury, he was lost in a seedy neighborhood. He really wanted to cry but it would help nothing. It was pretty late and he had no idea what to do, he feared that driving more would get him further lost and in this part of the city, maybe even mugged and/or murdered.

He saw a couple of guys that were smoking by a street lamp, he was hesitant to stop but he had to ask someone how to get back on the freeway. He prayed they wouldn't be thugs and rob him or stab him. 

He stopped close to the guys, they were talking to each other and had their backs to the street. Liam could see they had muscled builds, he wondered if they were actually prostitutes, with the sleeveless shirts and very tight jeans. He rolled down the window and called out to get their attention.

"Hi... Excuse me, please..."

One of them turned around and bowed down to peek inside the car, smiling.

"Hey daddy, looking for a good time?"

Liam looked at him and was extremely shocked.

"Theo? Is that you?"

The smile turned immediately into a scowl.

"Dunbar, _what the fuck_ are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I... I didn't find you, I was driving and got lost"

"Well, go get lost elsewhere, I don't want to see your fucking face around here," and he proceeded to walk away.

Liam was stunned for a second, he didn't know what to do. He got off the car and ran to follow Theo.

"Wait, Theo! Talk to me, please! What are you doing here?"

"What does it fucking look like? I'm working, ok? Fuck off, I don't want you judging me, it's none of your business"

"But... why? Can we talk?"

"We have nothing to talk about, if you don't leave I'm going to _smash your fucking face into the wall_ " Theo's eyes glowed yellow and his fangs came out.

"Please listen to me, I need to talk to you about what happened, you never let me!"

"Leave!" He growled and Liam actually believed he might try to kill him, so he went back to his car.

Tears started running down his face and he sobbed out loud. He never expected to see Theo again, he wasn't even sure he was alive until now.

After a couple of minutes he started the car and drove away. Fortunately, he finally found a gas station with a convenience store and was able to buy a cable to charge his phone. 

Once he got home, he collapsed on the bed and cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Liam and Theo (Liam's POV)

### Three years ago

After killing the Anuk-ite and the people of Beacon Hills mostly stopped fearing them and hunting them, the pack was more united than ever. They would get together and had dinners at the McCall house and once Scott left for college, Liam's house became the meeting point. His parents accepted him and his friends and they were happy to let them hang out. 

Liam had bonded with Theo during the war and he had mostly forgiven him for trying (succeeding) to kill Scott and everything else. The chimera was a lot to handle even on a good day, but then again so was Liam. Pretty much only Mason was able to tolerate large doses of Liam and his angry outbursts, even Scott couldn't be around Liam the whole day if he tried. 

But Theo had been a different thing altogether, not only they would hang out almost 24 hrs every day, he was able to somehow tame Liam's anger. Theo had moved into the Geyers guest room and seemed happy living with them. Everyone teased them about being boyfriends and Liam was doubting himself after a whole lot of Theo walking around naked in his room and sometimes falling asleep together in the same bed. They would wake up cuddling but the truth was they were only friends, at least officially. Mason pointed out how Liam had never cuddled him in his bed, but Liam threw a book at his head and he changed the subject.

Since Nolan started hanging out with the pack, he knew about Theo and Liam's bromance and he stupidly brought it up during one of the lacrosse team's post-game shower in the locker room.

"Hey Liam, getting all pretty for your boyfriend Theo? I saw him watching the game, bet you can't wait for your reward tonight!"

The other guys proceeded to cat-call and whistle, as usually happens whenever someone is being teased. Liam did not take it well, he was humiliated. He was doubting himself and he didn't appreciate the gay innuendo. Even though he was best friends with Mason and he wasn't homophobic, he hadn't let himself admit he could be looking at Theo in a different light. 

His reaction was to punch Nolan in the face. Everyone quickly shut up and started leaving. Nolan was crying and his nose was bleeding.

"Liam, _what the hell is wrong with you?_ "

"Fuck you, Nolan, I am not gay and I am not Theo's boyfriend, it's not okay for you to be spreading shit about me"

"It was a joke!"

" _Fuck your jokes!_ " Liam stormed out of the locker room.

When he went out to the parking lot, Theo was there beaming at him, he always showed up to drive him home whenever his parents couldn't make it.

"Hey Dunbar, good game! You were amazing!"

It was unusual of Theo to be so cheery and Liam was in a bad mood now. 

"Yeah, thanks..."

"Wow, why are you so sour tonight? You won, you should be happy"

"I'll tell you later, ok? Let's go home"

During the drive, Theo let Liam pick the music and he started relaxing a bit. He was singing and even though it was like cats screeching, Theo didn't say anything sassy, he let him be.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Liam said when they parked next to his house. They stepped out of the car and sat on the porch stairs.

"No worries, baby wolf, I know to give you space... do you want to talk about it or maybe later?"

"I had an argument with Nolan and punched him, I got angry and you weren't close to stop me"

"I'm sorry, Liam... though it would likely be frowned upon if I show up during your showers with the team," Theo said with a smirk.

"Yeah... it's just that these past months, you've been close and I am less angry"

"Do you like having me close?" Theo was sitting just next to Liam, touching shoulders and legs.

"I guess, yeah..."

Theo cupped Liam's chin with his hand and looked into his eyes.

"I like being close to you too"

Theo put his lips on Liam's and gave him a soft kiss. When Liam didn't reject him, he got bolder and grabbed the back of his head, deepening the kiss.

Something lit inside Liam's head, he was kissing Theo but he was not ready to admit he had feelings for a guy. He put his hands on Theo's chest to push, but Theo thought he was just trying to grab his pecs, so he put another hand on Liam's upper thigh and squeezed it, making a bolder move upwards. 

Liam got mad and shoved Theo harder, once he got a clear view of his face, Liam's fist connected with his nose and broke it. 

"What the fuck, Liam! Not my nose again!"

" _What the fuck back to you!_ Why did you kiss me, what the fuck are you thinking!"

"I thought you wanted me to!"

"Fuck you, I didn't want this and I don't want to look at your face right now! I'm not gay for you!"

"Liam, I'm sorry, ok? It was a misunderstanding!"

"Misunderstanding my ass! I was nice to you and you jump me the first chance you have, you want to take advantage of me as always, you haven't changed!"

Theo felt like a bucket of cold water dropped on him, it was one thing that Liam wouldn't return his feelings, but apparently he also thought he was the same as before. Not even saving Liam's life multiple times had changed his opinion, he was so incredibly stupid. He would never be able to change any of their minds, they were probably just keeping him close to watch him.

Liam stood up and walked inside the house and slammed the door angrily, practically ripping it off its hinges. 

Theo stood there, his eyes welling up with tears. He got into his truck and drove away.

\---

After a restless night, Liam calmed down and decided he had overreacted once again. He remembered Theo's soft kiss and all the good things he had done for him and his parents. His mom loved him so much, she even said they were her two sons. 

It was time to admit it, he had feelings for Theo, so what if he was a guy, so what if people said he was gay, he was. 

He went to look for Theo in the guest bedroom and it was empty. Theo's scent was faint so he had not slept there, the bed was made. His clothes and stuff were there, so Liam was not alarmed yet. He thought he might have gone to spend the night somewhere else, which was not weird considering their argument and the fact that Liam had broken his nose yet again. 

Still, Theo had no real friends except for Liam, so he couldn't think of anyone whose place he might have crashed. He felt so awful, he had been so unfair to him. He started texting Theo right away.

"Theo, I'm so sorry about last night, please forgive me"

(Message not delivered)

What? Maybe he ran out of battery.

"Theo, please come back, at least call me once you get this"

(Message not delivered)

Shit! He started texting everyone he could think of and called Mason.

"Mason, have you seen Theo? He didn't come home last night, please ask Corey, I'm starting to panic"

"Hey Li... no, I haven't seen Theo since the last time we were at your house... Corey says he hasn't heard from him either... Did you guys had a fight?"

"Yeah... my stupid anger... shit, Mase, help me think where to look!"

"I mean, he has no friends, I can't think of any place... give Parrish a call, maybe the cops can find him"

"Yeah, I guess, I'll see if he can help. I hope he shows up soon!"

"I'm sure he will, Li... You're pretty much his everything, I don't think he will stay mad at you"

"I hope so, _I'm freaking out!_ "

"Text me if he comes back, ok"

"Okay"

\--- 

Liam never sent that text, because Theo never showed up. After a few days, the police started looking for him as an officially missing person and Liam started to think that he might had been caught by the hunters. Even Derek helped him look for him but without luck. Liam knew that Theo was the one person who could disappear if he wanted to, he was too smart to leave traces.

Liam pretty much fell apart once it became clear Theo would not come back. He couldn't eat and would only sleep one or two hours each night. His eyes lost the spark and his mom cried for both of them, she missed Theo but was more worried Liam was wasting away and she couldn't help him. Even Mason couldn't cheer him up, Liam didn't want to see anyone who reminded him of Theo, so he even avoided the pack as much as possible.

Days became months, during that time Liam heard his parents talk about a great aunt passing away and leaving them a small fortune. His parents talked to him and since he didn't want to spend any time with the pack or anyone in Beacon Hills, they told him they were moving to Los Angeles to live in the aunt's house. He could go to school there and meet new people. Liam didn't care, so they moved. 

After a long while, Liam accepted he was never going to see Theo again, he had either been killed or left him for good. He blamed himself and could never forgive himself, but it was time to move on. He focused on his studies, trying to recover his grades which hadn't been that great to begin with. It was difficult to accept anyone else in his life, though. The people he met at school were acquaintances really, he didn't let anyone get close. He never went out with anyone, although several girls and boys tried hard. 

Eventually he reached out to Mason again, who had gone to college in Boston with Corey. They had video chats every now and then, Mason was sad to see Liam depressed and he never talked about Theo or anything that might upset him.

After a lot of Mason's encouragement, Liam started talking more to a few guys from his classes, which is how he ended up at the stupid party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Liam and Theo (Theo's POV)

### Three years ago 

Theo was reflecting on how many poor decisions he had made during his short life. It felt like a past life when he had let his sister die to take her heart, it could technically be considered another life since he went to hell and effectively died only to be brought back by Liam. 

The first time they met, he had considered Liam just to be a dumb angry kid who could be manipulated easily. He immediately knew he lacked experience using his senses but also lacked the killer instinct and malice that he supposed the Dread Doctors saw in him when they chose him. He was very good at deception but more than that, he was excellent at finding people's weaknesses. Even though it had been a true torture, he was glad that the pack stopped him when they did. He knew he deserved to pay for his actions. He could never tell anyone just how horrific the punishment had been. Every night he could feel it again during his nightmares, hurting just like the first time. He wondered if they would ever really stop. 

The time he spent living in his truck was specially rough, not only was he afraid of going to sleep because of the nightmares but then he also was exposed to every other danger. Liam had changed it when he offered him a place in his home. At first Theo thought that they would butt heads once too many and he would be kicked out, but Liam had surprised him with his kindness. Of course they bickered but it was more like the boy pulling the girl's hair because he doesn't know how else to express his feelings. 

He found that Liam's scent was calming for him, he constantly stole his hoodies so he could sleep more peacefully. The few times they had fallen sleep next to each other while watching tv had been bliss, smelling Liam's hair and listening to his heartbeat closely. It was hard to accept but Theo could no longer deny he had fallen for the boy and hard.

He decided he was going to come forward and confess his feelings but he also knew Liam well, he was explosive and impulsive, it was a huge risk just to blurt out a love confession. It needed to be done slowly, but it was eating at him not being able to hold Liam close. Ultimately Theo was maybe even more inexperienced when it came to love, having lost his family so early and then never being able to have any feelings for any living being for so long. Maybe it was a bad idea, he doubted.

Loving meant being vulnerable and he was not sure he could bear more pain. At night when they were home and Liam was close to him, Theo ached for his touch, but it was enough just to watch him smile, tell him some stupid joke or retort to hear his laugh, to see his blue eyes sparkling. His biggest fear was losing that by being stupid.

That night Liam's mom asked Theo if he could pick up Liam after the school game. Theo was more than happy to do it, while other people might protest at having a sweaty boy next to them in the car, for him it was a stronger Liam scent to commit to memory. He showered and drove to the school just in time to watch the full game.

Liam had been excellent that day, Theo was proud of him. He had made a lot of progress not letting his anger explode when the other players shoved or hit him. Liam's team won and he went to the car to wait for him and take him somewhere to celebrate, he knew Liam loved pizza and possibly other players like Corey or Nolan would join them. 

Theo smelled the anger even before he could see Liam, he knew it was bad. Once Liam was in the car, he was cautious not to set him off. As much as he loved Liam, he knew one mistake could trigger him and he was not ready to fight with him that night, not when he had decided to let him know how he felt.

During the ride, Liam played with the radio and he could smell the anger wearing off eventually, it had been a good choice to let him cool down by himself. Theo knew he had somehow become Liam's anchor and he loved being able to help him that way. Even if he thought Liam was not completely aware of the fact. 

Once they were home, Liam told him more or less the reason of his anger. Theo could hear his heartbeat and he knew he wasn't getting the full truth. One day he would teach Liam just how bad he was at hiding his true emotions, or maybe not, Theo also loved how honest Liam was and he didn't want him to lose that.

Liam told him he liked having him close and he was just so happy to hear him confess that fact, Theo knew it was the truth and thought it might be his chance. 

"I like being close to you too"

Theo put his lips on Liam's and gave him a soft kiss. When Liam didn't reject him, he got bolder and grabbed the back of his head, deepening the kiss.

He felt Liam's hands on his chest, he thought it was a good signal. He squeezed Liam's thigh only to be shoved forcefully. Not only that but then he felt the punch to his face, felt the nose cracking like he had before, several times.

What was happening? How could he have read the situation so badly? Liam was angry again, what the fuck!

Angry nasty words were coming out of his mouth, it was so hurtful. 

"Liam, I'm sorry, ok? It was a misunderstanding!"

Liam dealt him the final blow when he told him he was taking advantage of him. He could tolerate multiple broken noses, bones, but this hurt even more than his sister ripping her fucking heart out of his chest.

He didn't read lying in his heartbeat, it was true, he thought Theo hadn't changed. He had been so fucking stupid, he knew he was setting himself up to be hurt and he had fallen in love like a true idiot.

Once Liam went into his house, Theo knew he couldn't bear more pain. They might throw him out, he wouldn't give them the chance. He considered getting his things but there was no point. Many of those things were given to him by Liam or his parents, he had no right. 

_Fuck you, Liam Dunbar..._ he had opened his heart and in return he got stabbed, he was never going to forgive him. Fuck the pack too, he didn't give a shit about any of them anyway, they all hated him as well. There was nothing left for him in Beacon Hills.

He started driving, wondering where to go, he wanted to find a cliff and just drive off it but he wouldn't give any of them the satisfaction. He took the exit to Los Angeles, it was a large city and no one would find him again. Not that they would even try, he was sure. He could start again there.

He stopped at a diner and destroyed his sim card, he didn't want them to locate him or contact him ever. He drank some coffee and went back on the road.

\---

Theo spent the next few weeks doing odd jobs, delivering food and bar tending during the night. He had an endless amount of people hitting on him, he was hot, he knew that, but he was no longer interested, he was never going to love anyone again. One of the guys that were there frequently would always tip him generously, trying to flirt with him. Theo would flirt back for the tips but never really allowed him to get any closer. 

Eventually the guy offered him money to have sex with him. Theo was disgusted, but the rent was due and ultimately he hadn't gotten off since before moving in with Liam. They negotiated and Theo got him to double the offer. He went to the guy's house and let him have his way with him. It happened a few more times and the guy asked him if he wanted to meet other rich friends he had. Theo accepted and quit the bar and other delivery jobs. It was easy money and it gave him a thrill, the guys would usually worship him, not being able to believe they could have someone like Theo.

The feeling was ephemeral, ultimately. He would go home and feel the void in his soul, still missing him... the one that he should hate. The nightmares never stopped, some nights it was Tara ripping his heart out and some nights, most nights, it was Liam. And those nights were more painful.

Some days he could not get up from his bed at all, the sadness paralyzing him. He discovered some new wolfsbane formula which acted like cocaine for werewolves or chimeras in his case. The ingredients were extremely expensive, so most of the money he made went there. When he couldn't get a private client, he went to hang out at some street corner he had found, where other boys were doing the same. It was fun and dangerous for him. He wasn't scared about getting in a car with someone unknown, he was supernatural and he had no attachments... he had stopped caring about everything. It was so much easier.

It was easy until that night, he saw the nice new BMW pulling over and thought he had found his next victim. Looking inside the car, he was met by the face he most wanted to forget but hadn't been able to.

"Dunbar, what the fuck are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I... I didn't find you, I was driving and got lost"

"Well, go get lost elsewhere, I don't want to see your fucking face around here," and he proceeded to walk away.

He sensed Liam following him.

"Wait, Theo! Talk to me, please! What are you doing here?"

"What does it fucking look like? I'm working, ok? _Fuck off,_ I don't want you judging me, it's none of your business"

"But... why? Can we talk?"

"We have nothing to talk about, if you don't leave I'm going to smash your fucking face into the wall" Theo's eyes glowed yellow and his fangs came out.

"Please listen to me, I need to talk to you about what happened, you never let me!"

" _Leave!_ " He growled and got ready to fulfill his promise.

Liam left and Theo ran to his truck. How had he found him? He went home, he needed to forget, he needed to ease the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam meet again without meaning to

Liam had not been prepared to see Theo again. In the back of his mind he knew he was alive because it didn't make sense that someone like Theo would have been outsmarted by the damn hunters. But in some ways it was better to pretend he had died and not that he had willingly left... left Liam and had broken his heart in a million pieces. 

The next few days he was unable to go to school, his parents went on a trip since he had been better and they were taking advantage of the new freedom their unexpected inheritance could afford. So Liam stayed home, not bothering to even eat. 

He saw Mason's name flash on the screen of his phone, he considered dismissing it, but he had to talk to someone who could understand him.

"Hey Mase..."

"Liam? Oh my God, what happened?" Liam's face was emaciated and his eyes were raw from crying. 

"I... I saw him"

Mason knew immediately. "Theo? How? Where? So he's alive?"

"I saw him on a street in a bad neighborhood by accident... I got lost and tried to ask someone for directions... it was him"

"Did you talk to him? I take it it was bad, when was it? You look so sad, Li"

"A few nights ago... Mase, he yelled at me telling me to leave or he would hit me," Liam couldn't contain a sob.

"Fuck... Liam, I'm so sorry, I wish I could do something... Do you want to come over for a few days? I know you have school, but maybe for a weekend? It would be great to see you"

"I don't know, Mase... let me think about it, I didn't go to school the past days"

"Liam, please take care of yourself, I think it's time to really move on"

"I know, I know," the last words were whispers, more tears falling down his cheeks.

\---

Liam went back to classes and tried to make up the assignments he missed. He made an effort to talk to more people even if he didn't really feel like it, but he knew that otherwise he would be alone and staring at the black hole in his soul that was left by Theo. At some point he couldn't handle it anymore and he went back to the street corner where he saw him, but he wasn't there.

About a month later, his parents came back from their last trip and he tried to seem as normal as possible for them, he didn't want to worry his mom anymore. She didn't have to know what he was going through, he felt it wasn't fair.

Liam's parents told him they were invited to a wedding in Malibu, they wanted him to come and stay a couple of days at the beach. He didn't feel like it, but he didn't want to tell them the real reason, so he packed a small bag and went with them.

The wedding was a large event, the daughter of one of Liam's father's new friends was getting married to someone even richer. There were lots of champagne glasses and canapes, lots of diamonds on the necks and ears of all the women. 

Liam was amused by the excess of wealth, he was still trying to be really simple. His father had gifted him an expensive car, but it didn't mean Liam was flaunting his money. He intended to finish school and live by his own means, even if it was not in luxury. Now that he had found out that Theo was in LA, he was considering transferring to Boston to get closer to his friend Mason. He had pushed everyone out of his life but maybe it was time to reach out to his old friends. He knew Scott had moved back to Beacon Hills after graduating, but going back there was out of the question. 

He went to the buffet to get something to eat and was reaching out for some hors d'oeuvres when someone took the utensil he was going to grab. The guy laughed and said sorry, he looked up to say no worries and suddenly realized it was Theo, who stopped smiling when he saw him. 

" _Again_? Are you following me?"

"How could I follow you into a wedding? Why are you even here?"

Theo was looking extremely handsome in a linen suit that looked very expensive and a watch that surely would cost several thousand dollars.

"It's _none of your business_ , I'm here in the company of a very wealthy gentleman, part of the groom's family"

Liam's mouth opened in surprise.

"Is he... are you his boyfriend? Are you married now?"

"Like I said, none of your business"

"Can we talk for a minute? About what happened?"

"I don't think so, you said everything that night"

Liam's eyes started to fill with tears.

"I don't even know what I did that was so bad that you left me, you knew my anger got out of control sometimes... Theo, you left me"

"No, don't even start! You rejected me! You broke me!"

"Theo," Liam choked back a sob. "I'm sorry, I was angry that night"

"It doesn't even matter now, bye Liam"

Theo turned his back to him and left.

Liam tried his hardest to compose himself, he wouldn't break down in the middle of a wedding party.

The best man approached him, "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine"

"I hate that guy, he's my uncle's boytoy or more like rent boy"

"What?" Liam was confused.

"Yeah, my uncle has several guys he pays good money to hang around, this is the latest one, I can't believe he brought him to the wedding... my uncle must be getting senile"

Liam turned and saw a guy who looked like he could be Theo's father with a hand around his waist.

"So anyway, let me know if he bothers you, I want an excuse to throw them out"

"Uh, sure, he wasn't doing anything really, but I'll let you know if I see anything"

"Thanks, man, enjoy the party"

Liam avoided being anywhere near Theo the rest of the time they were at the party. He also left as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam meets someone new, but Theo is still there

The next morning Liam went to the beach to run and after that he sat for a while, watching the ocean. He was trying to clear his mind, still remembering the day before and seeing Theo with that man. It felt so raw and then learn he was prostituting himself was even worse. 

"Hi," he heard someone say behind him.

He turned and saw the guy from the day before, the best man. 

"Hi, um..."

"Josh, my name is Josh and yours?"

"Liam"

"Nice to meet you, Liam"

"Thanks, you too. So the groom is like, your best friend?"

"No, he's actually my older brother"

"Oh, cool"

"I hope you don't mind, yesterday when I saw you, I thought you were pretty good looking and you know, someone I'd like to meet..."

Liam blushed, "Thanks... I'm not very interesting, you know". Looking at the guy, Liam could see he was attractive, but he wasn't really looking to meet anyone yet.

"I bet you are. So, would you mind if I fetch us something to drink and sit here, can we chat for a while?"

"I don't mind, though I don't know that I'd be good company, but it's a free country, right?"

"Soda?"

"Sure"

Josh smiled and went to grab their drinks.

Out of the corner of his eye, Liam saw some kind of ruckus. It looked like some drunk people were coming down to the beach. He turned around to see and recognized the old guy, Josh's uncle, who was with Theo and some other young hot guy. Laughing and being loud. 

They walked to the decks and got into a boat, carrying bottles. Liam was so disappointed. 

Josh came back in time to see them boarding the boat. He looked upset. 

"Wow," was all he said.

They were chatting for a while, Liam found out Josh was also studying close by in Pasadena and he was a pretty likeable guy. Liam told him all about his old school in Beacon Hills and now living in LA. They exchanged numbers although Liam felt a bit guilty, since he was not looking forward to start anything. He did think that if he was, Josh would be someone he'd want to know better.

Liam heard a conmotion happening at the boat, his wolf hearing allowed him to listen to some cries although no one at the shore seemed to have noticed. He stood up, Josh was a bit confused what was going on. 

"Something wrong?"

"The boat, something is happening"

"My uncle's boat? How do you know?"

"It's, um, I have great hearing" Liam started walking towards the ocean, he hesitated but at that moment he heard Theo's anguished cry. 

Liam threw his phone and wallet over to Josh and started running into the water, they were not too far away so he reached the boat in less than two minutes. He saw the old man and the other guy looking alarmed over the rail and when they saw Liam they pointed to the sea, there was a lifebouy but no one using it. Theo had sunk, he realized.

Liam took a big breath and dove in looking for him, it was crazy, he had never done anything like this, he didn't know how to find Theo. He shifted his eyes and that's when he saw Theo, he looked unconscious already, he feared the worst. 

He managed to grab Theo by the shoulders and pulled him upwards. Thanks to his supernatural strength he was able to quickly take him to the shore and then proceeded to give him CPR. 

"Don't leave me again, Theo!" Liam was telling him while pumping Theo's chest.

Liam put his lips on Theo's to blow one more time and finally Theo came to, spitting water.

The first thing Theo saw was Liam's face, concerned and sad, his eyes filling with tears. 

"Liam?" Theo's voice was hoarse and low. "Why did you save me?"

"What were you thinking?" Liam got angry.

Theo didn't reply, he turned his face away. There was a crowd forming around them. 

Liam turned around and saw Josh looking at them. He walked to him to get his things.

"So, I take it you do know that guy"

"I do," Liam said getting sadder. "From long time ago, in Beacon Hills"

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really... I'm sorry, Josh. You seem like a great guy but I'm not ready, I'm so sorry"

"Hey," Josh took Liam's hand. "I get it... You seem like a great guy too, which is why I approached you. But it's not the right time... you have my number, ok? If you feel like talking or meeting, text me."

Liam nodded and Josh let his hand go, waving at him as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes once more...

It was almost time to leave the hotel and Liam was just finishing his breakfast, his parents were staying for a few more days so he had brought his own car to go back and be ready for school. 

He was going to the lobby to check out and he saw Theo sitting there, looking dejected. He thought about walking back to the restaurant, but decided it didn't make sense to avoid him, either he was going to talk to him or not.

Theo must have seen him too and turned to look at him, his expression not changing, just fixating his sight on Liam. 

Once Liam was closer, Theo spoke "Hi, Liam"

Liam was unsure what he would say, since their last interactions had been aggressive.

"Hi..."

"So, um, I wanted to thank you for yesterday"

"It's fine, I think I would have done it for anyone"

"I know, it's who you are"

Liam detected the smell of alcohol and sex on Theo.

"And this is not who you are... or were"

Theo's expression hardened.

"It's who I am now"

"Why, Theo? I mean, you almost died yesterday and this guy used you for sex right after?"

"It's what he pays for"

"Theo, I... I don't know what to say, how to talk anymore" Liam's voice was breaking.

"I told you what I wanted to say, I guess I'll see you around... or maybe not" Theo started to leave.

Liam grabbed his wrist to get his attention, stop him from leaving.

"Theo, I am sorry"

Theo looked surprised, "About what?"

"About everything, what I said back then, for not knowing you would be so hurt, for being angry... for losing you"

Theo's gaze dropped, looking at the ground. 

Liam continued, "I wish you knew, how much I missed you, how much I cried... I still miss you every single day, I'm incomplete"

Theo was crying now. "I miss you too, but it's probably too late."

"Theo..."

"I'm sorry too, Liam, I need to go"

Liam couldn't take it anymore, he ran towards the exit, not sure where he was going. His eyes were completely wet and he wasn't seeing anything around him, he needed some air, suddenly he couldn't breath anymore.

He didn't notice the car running at full speed towards him, the driver completely oblivious and engrossed in his phone, posting instagram videos and not looking ahead to see Liam. 

When Liam saw the car heading in his direction, he froze. He braced for the impact but the hit didn't come from the car, someone shoved him towards the sidewalk on the other side of the street. He turned to see who pushed him and saw horrified the car hitting Theo instead. 

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_ " Liam screamed when he saw Theo taking the full impact of the car, flying over it and landing on the asphalt, getting hit again by the car behind the first one. This one had applied the brakes in full but still managed to connect with him.

Liam managed to see the driver of the first car stopping and staying in the car, he ran towards him and used his fist to break through the window. Fully enraged, his IED kicking in for the first time in all those years. He pulled the driver through the window and smashed his jaw, completely breaking it. He wanted to kill him but remembered he had to help Theo instead. 

Theo was lying on the ground, a crowd forming around him. Liam pushed some of them and kneeled next to him. 

" _Call 911, please!_ "

The scene was petrifying, Theo was hurt very badly. Liam was trying to take his pain but he was already unconscious.

\---

Liam rode in the ambulance with Theo after telling them he was his brother and they got to the hospital, he was worried now about them finding out Theo's supernatural status, but he also needed attention immediately. 

He stayed outside the operating room, trying to hear Theo's heartbeat, it was so faint. He called his parents and after telling them that Theo was alive, he had to tell them about the accident and asked his father to try to help. They went down to the hospital, his father didn't know anyone there but he had some friends that helped him get inside to look at Theo's file.

He had multiple fractures on legs, arms but most worryingly, craneal ones and brain swelling, so he had been put in an induced coma. 

After several days in the hospital, his condition did not improve. Liam was beside himself with anguish, it made no sense, his healing had not kicked in. The doctors seemed worried that he might not make it.

Liam had been by Theo's side the whole time, holding his hand and whispering to him his plea, "Come back to me, Theo, please, you can't leave me again"

Suddenly, he sensed a familiar presence in the room. He turned and saw Derek leaning on the door frame.

"Derek? What are you doing here? How did you know?"

"Hey Liam, I hope you don't mind... your parents called Scott, but he's traveling in Africa helping some animal shelters, so he called me to step in for him"

"No, no, I'm glad to see you, I am sorry that I just left without saying goodbye, but I guess you know why"

"I know, Liam... I'm sorry you guys have gone through so much pain, I wish you had talked instead of letting your anger and fears control you"

"I know, Derek... I have beaten myself up for the past 3 years. I should have done a better job looking for him at least" 

Liam's face was covered in tears, Derek put an arm around his shoulders.

"You two need to stop blaming yourselves and stop being victims, you guys need to start living"

"But he's not healing, Derek! That's the only thing I want, I want him to live, even if it's without me"

"Ok, let me look at him, it's a good thing Scott called me, because he has little experience with this kind of problem"

After looking at Theo for a while, Derek turned to Liam.

"I think his wolf has given up, that's why he's not healing"

"But why?"

"From what you told me, he's been living a bad life and probably dealing with depression, his defenses are down due to that and the drugs he's been using"

"So is there something to do?"

"Depends, do you really want him to live, do you want to be with him?"

Liam hesitated to think, but even after everything that happened, he never stopped loving him.

"More than anything, I haven't been able to think about anything else for the past three years"

"You need to wake up his wolf, you need to claim him"

"What? How? I can't do that without his consent, for all I know he hates me!"

"I don't think there's any other way, his wolf is hurting too much, nothing else will make it surface"

Derek took Theo's hand and broke one of his fingers.

"Nooooo!!! Stop! Don't hurt him please!!" Liam sobbed.

"See? This should have woke him and trigger his healing"

"But I can't do it, Derek, I feel like I would be betraying him"

"That is fine, Liam, you don't have to do it if you don't think it's right... Just be prepared to say goodbye, I don't think he will make it"

"No... don't say that!"

"I just want you to keep your expectations low, he gave up long ago and you know it"

Liam sat down next to Theo, holding his hand and silently praying, even though he had little hope his prayers would be heard like they hadn't been since Theo left.

\---

After a few hours, Liam and Derek were sitting in the room when Theo's heartbeat started to drop, it was almost flatlining.

"No, no, no! Theo!" Liam tried to shake his shoulder.

" _It's now or never, Liam!_ "

"What do I even need to do?"

"Bite him just where the chest and neck meet, it's the most vulnerable part of your body, right next to the jugular. You need to think about your love for him and project it to him"

Liam was still unsure and the machine started beeping announcing the emergency.

" _Now!_ "

Liam shifted, his fangs came out and he cried "Theo, I love you!" then bit his neck as Derek had instructed.

Theo's body didn't seem to respond to it. He gave his lips a soft kiss, looking for any signs.

The nurses and doctors ran into the room, asking them to move. They proceeded the CPR and brought out the defibrillator. After a few tries, it looked like there was nothing else to do. They stopped and the doctor looked at Liam, shaking his head softly, they started to leave the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Liam was sobbing uncontrollably, this couldn't be happening.

He stood next to Theo, "You can't leave me again! I need you! _I love you! Please!_ "

Theo looked peaceful, the pained expression from before had left his face.

\---

Liam's supernatural hearing caught the sound of cracking rearranging bones. Derek looked at them in shock, was it really happening?

Theo's heart started beating again, faint at first but getting faster and stronger. The nails and fangs started growing.

"Theo?"

The chimera suddenly gasped drawing air into his lungs... opened his eyes, golden yellow... and ROARED.

" _Theo!_ "

Theo looked at Liam through his wolf eyes, he was still holding his hand. His other arm shot up and pulled him down by his shoulder, then bit Liam's neck exactly where he had done just before. 

It was intense and violent, Liam was not expecting it. His wolf woke up and he shifted again as well. He healed almost instantly and felt the new bond between them. It filled what had been hollow for so long. 

Both shifted back to human, Liam moved his hand to Theo's head and pulled him up for a kiss, that got deep with need. The sour and angry memories turning to love and passion.

"Liam?"

"Yes, Theo, you're back!"

"You... you saved me again..." Tears starting to flow down his face.

"I'd save you as many times as you need because I love you! I'll always be there next to you to save you, but please let's not do it again, ok?" Liam said with a sad smile.

"I don't deserve you, Li. I love you too, but..."

"But nothing, we claimed each other, we're mates now and you're stuck with me for life, get it?"

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do, are we really mates?"

"Yes," interjected Derek. "And you guys better get your shit together, it was painful for everyone to see you guys suffer so much when you could have been together in love, like you clearly were all along"

They both nodded, their sadness was leaving and they were filled with hope and forgiveness.

"I'm sorry I was so stupid, Li. I know it's too much to ask, please forgive me"

"I'm sorry too, but let's just move on, we need to make up for the time we lost" Liam put his arms around the older boy and gave him another sweet kiss.

\---

The hospital staff was dumbfounded, they had never seen something like that. With Derek's help, the boys left quickly before they could try to run more tests on Theo. 

Theo accepted to stay with Liam while he recovered fully, he still had some withdrawals from the wolfsbane drug and it took a while to control it. Liam's parents were just glad to see their 2 boys back together and happy again, it seemed like a miracle to leave the dark days behind.

They slept together, holding each other, neither wanted to let the other guy out of their sight or touch. 

Theo woke up startled, gasping for air. Liam woke up as well, "It's ok, Theo, did you have another nightmare? I'm right here"

Theo just held Liam tighter, nuzzling his neck and breathing in his scent to calm himself. 

"I was drowning again..."

"It was just a bad dream, babe"

"But you saved me, you always save me"

"Because _I love you_ "

"I love you too, baby wolf, you don't even know how much"

Theo wished he could forget forever what it was like to live without Liam, without his scent and being able to wrap his arms around the younger boy's waist, their toes touching playfully with each other. He'd been in hell twice now, once literally and the other time due to their stupidity and stubbornness. And if he had to choose, he'd choose his sister ripping his heart out through his chest, because being without Liam hurt so much more. He decided he'd never leave this boy, his soulmate, again... they'd be together until his last breath.

\---

EPILOGUE

Theo never went back to his apartment, they just picked up his clothes and few belongings and they stayed together for good. Once Liam finished school, they moved back to Beacon Hills, to Liam's parents old house. Theo wanted to get away from the big city and Liam never cared for it either. 

Liam began teaching history at the high school and also took over the school library. Theo took some culinary courses in LA and decided to open a bakery once they were back to their town. Every night they came back home, to have dinner and just talk, excited to be together. Eventually they reconnected with all the pack members and they had monthly reunions, some of them got married like Mason and Corey, Derek and Stiles.

They rescued a blue-eyed kitten and Theo named him Junior, as in Liam Jr, because it had the same blue eyes as his boyfriend, also he was kind of grumpy, so it fit him. And Liam got tired of just being boyfriends, so he proposed to Theo, who readily accepted. 

They had a small wedding with the pack, their extended family and Liam's parents... and as cliched as it sounds, they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, do give me some feedback, I appreciate your comments and kudos <3


End file.
